The blurred line between good and evil
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Everyone thinks of heaven as the good place and hell as the bad. But that isn't exactly true. Heaven has a dark side, a side it calls its 'legitimate dark side'. Demon Ciel realises this first hand when he is arrested by the heaves to stand trial for the crimes he committed as a human and a demon. What will happen to Ciel, and will Sebastian be able to get him back safely. AU. OOC.


He paced outside the room, anxious, nervous, waiting to know what was going to happen, he hoped, he hoped that it would be good, that they could get him back. He didn't know what to do without him. It had been a month now and there was still no word on what was going to happen. On several occasions he pressed his ear up to the door to try to eavesdrop on the meeting but it was no good. He just couldn't hear what they were saying. He needed to know, he needed to know what was happening to Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian was lost without him.

Sebastian continued to pace for several more hours until the doors to the council chamber opened and the councillors flocked out, all of them silent, all of them avoiding looking at Sebastian. Sebastian had a temper, and when he was pissed off no one wanted to get on his bad side.

Once all the councillors left Sebastian ventured a look in the room, there was just one person left in that room, Lucifer, the Devil himself.

"Son," Lucifer called, motioning for Sebastian to come into the room. The demon walked into the room, feeling dread in the pit of his stomach, the atmosphere didn't feel good. The way the councillors were when they left the chamber, Sebastian knew something was up.

"Wha-, H-," Sebastian couldn't get a word to leave his lips, there were so many questions that he needed answers for.

"Take your time," Lucifer said, "what do you want to know."

"How is he?" Sebastian choked out, "how's Ciel." Lucifer let out a long sigh, leaning back on one of his many thrones,

"We don't know," he began, "they won't allow us to know what condition he is in."

"But what will they let us know. Father, this is the heavens, they only serve to cause you, to cause us problems." Sebastian said, his voice full of worry.

"Only that he is to stand charge for crimes that he has committed." Lucifer said, looking his son dead in the eye.

"Crime he committed? What the ones he did as a human, whilst he held the title of Watchdog of the Queen?" Sebastian asked.

"Not just them" Lucifer said. "The crimes he committed as a demon too."

"So stealing a few souls, if that was the case then we'd all be prisoners of the heavens." Sebastian snapped slightly. Lucifer quietly raised his hand, wanting Sebastian to calm down, he wasn't going to make the situation any better being irate.

"That is what the heavens have said, I believe there is more to come, most of which will probably be false." Sebastian looked at his father slightly sceptical.

"I thought the heavens was the complete opposite of this realm." He questioned.

"Every realm has both good and evil. Some of us embody both." Lucifer replied, "The heavens is no different, why do you think I fell. It's not the place that the mortals' bible (or other religious book) paint. Yes for some it is kind and carefree, but when they have their mind set on something they don't back down. They've been looking for a way to make Hell crumble for a while."

"So you're saying that this is just a plot to bring you down." Sebastian asked, scoffing slightly. "We're at war with them."

"Precisely" Lucifer said, "We suffered a major loss with the last lot of soldiers we sent up there to fight, and they're getting pretty cocky because of the result. But they know that I will just send more soldiers, so they've taken to hurting those I care about, it might be an indirect method, but it is an effective one."

"If that's the case, father, then start to execute the angels we have in our prisons, let them know were don't appreciate what is going on, let them know what we're doing and tell them for every day then do not return Ciel, one of their kind dies."

"Demanding, aren't you," Lucifer said with a chuckle, "but your suggestion is too late, that plan is already being put into action." He looked at Sebastian, "I know you're worried, but he will be alright."

Sebastian growled, "He will not be alright, he was weak as a human, his health won't stay up, he'll be dead before we rescue him." Lucifer sighed again.

"We are doing what we can, now I suggest you go back to your room and calm down, Ciel would not want you irate in this situation, and he would want you to be strong for him. If you love him just as much as he loves you then you know that he'll be okay."

Sebastian sighed before bowing slightly to his father, "I heed your words, father," he said, leaving and making his way back to his room.

Every now and then a servant would pass him, but none asked how the prince was faring, no they could sense the anger and hatred that rolled off him in waves, they did not want to say anything out of place. Sebastian was a menace with a sword, especially the one strapped to his hip, within a split second a servant would be decapitated for saying the slightest word out of place. And with the mood that Sebastian was in, very unstable they didn't want to risk it.

As Sebastian reached his room he sat on the edge of his bed. _Just how did it happen, just over a month ago I was cuddled up next to Ciel here. I knew I shouldn't have let him go to the mortal realm alone. But he was stubborn. I could have cancelled that meeting and rearranged it, that way I could have gone with him. Were supposed to be getting married soon. _The thoughts ran through his head. He just wanted Ciel back.

But just as equally important. He wanted to know just how and why Ciel got kidnapped.

It all started about a year ago…


End file.
